


That Something You've Been Searching For

by emmy_marie2



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reunion, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_marie2/pseuds/emmy_marie2
Summary: Delilah Ward has dealt with many hardships in her life, but there was one person who gave her warmth upon remembering them. Malcolm Bright was the one shining light in her dark childhood and she will always love him for that. What will happen when fate brings them together almost 20 years later?





	That Something You've Been Searching For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlinghookshipper87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/gifts).

> Okay, this fic is the product of me and @darlinghookshipper87 spending the past several days talking about prodigal son and how we didn't really like any of the ship options for Malcolm. So together we created Delilah, and then I proceeded to write over 2 thousands words for them. I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Delilah Ward has vowed many things in her 30-odd years. Never let anyone find out about your past. Always be kind. Help whoever you can. And some many more, but today she is breaking her most important one: Never go back home. After everything that happened during her childhood, she never wanted to have to encounter someone from her past… well, there is someone she’d like to see again, but as far as she knows, he doesn’t live in New York. She looks around her new apartment with no real interest. It was furnished to her liking and all of her books were stacked all around, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of panic and fear she was used to as a child. God her father has been in prison all these years and just being in the same state as him has her feeling like she’s ten all over again. Suddenly, a wet nose gently bumps her leg and she looks down with a small smile. Sweet Beau looks up at his mother making sure she’s okay. She kneels before her companion of two years now and gives him a good rub on the head. When her therapist had suggested her getting a therapy dog to help with her issues, she didn’t realize just how much comfort he’d bring her. Now she can’t imagine her life without Beau by her side.

She throws a look at the clock that’s on one of her many bookcases and realizes she and Beau need to get a move on or else she’s gonna be late for the press conference DA Reynolds is holding. She hates she has to put her face on the news, in case dear old dad has tv privileges, but if it means she finally gets to do some good in the world she’ll push her anxiety deep down and appear on live tv. She huffs a deep sigh and gets back up on her feet. She smooths out any creases in her dress and attaches Beau’s leash. With her favorite black coat wrapped tight around her, she puts on a brave face and walks out into the frigid cold air that is winter in New York.

* * *

That day was the first morning in a long string of shitty mornings that Malcolm woke up actually rested and not in fear. It happens now and then, but every time it always surprises him. That night instead of dreaming about his serial killer of a father, he dreamt of the one person who always brought him happiness. Delilah was his only friend growing up, and even after all these years he still deeply cares about her. It’s amazing how he hasn’t seen her in over 20 years, but she still holds a special place in his heart.

Malcolm got out of his cab and made his way over to the crowd of people to witness the press conference of announcing the DA’s newest assistant district attorney. He didn’t really care about the new ADA, but Ainsley asked him to come and support her since the network is asking her to interview the ADA. He does a scan over the crowd but doesn’t find his sister. However, something does catch his eye. Or someone to be more accurate. A brunette woman, who appears to be talking to DA Reynolds, stands off to the side of the podium. For some reason, she completely captivates his attention. As he continues to stare at the woman, he begins to notice little things about her. How her hair has blonde tints to it which glint in the sun. How despite wearing a heavy coat, she is slightly shivering. How she seems to be out of her element. How she is holding a leash attached to a service dog. As he notices these things and more, he can’t shake the nagging feeling he knows this woman. But he’s 100% sure he has never seen her before in his life.

“Whatcha looking at?” Ainsley says suddenly behind her older brother. This breaks Malcolm out of his trance and turns his focus on his baby sister. “Oh, I was just looking for you,” He easily lied. For some reason, he felt protective of the woman he was staring at, and that confused him to no end. Luckily, Ainsley believed the lie, and Malcolm continued talking.

“You ready for this?” He asks already knowing the answer she’s going to give.

“I was born ready for this, big brother.” She replies with a serious expression on her face until it was broken by her laughter. Malcolm felt himself joining her while they walked over to her station’s van waiting for the press conference to begin.

* * *

The press conference wasn’t as bad as Delilah thought it was gonna be. In reality, she was only up at the podium speaking for a good few minutes. The rest of the time it was just DA Reynolds speaking. The crowd seemed to respond positively to her message, so maybe everything will turn out fine. Suddenly DA Reynolds is coming towards Delilah with a sharply dressed blonde and a cameraman in tow.

“Ms. Ward, meet Ainsley Whitly. She’s with one of the biggest news stations in New York. We thought it would be best if you would give a short interview just to get you a little more press.” DA Reynolds says upon reaching Delilah. At first, Delilah is a tad overwhelmed. She hasn’t had this much media exposure since her father got arrested. She felt her body slowly build in anxiety until Beau started gently rubbing his head against her leg bringing her back to the present. She leans down slightly to pet his head and gives him a treat from her pocket. She looks up with a light smile before looking at the pretty blonde news anchor.

“Hi, I’m Delilah Ward. I’m sorry, but I didn’t quite catch your name before.” She says while stretching her hand out. Delilah can tell her movements and voice are a little shaky from the nerves before, but she powers through it. “That’s okay. It’s Ainsley Whitly, but you can just call me Ainsley.” _That name. Why do I know that name?_ Delilah finds herself frozen while shaking Ainsley’s hand trying to figure out why this woman who she thought she had never met looks vaguely familiar and the name invokes a feeling of safety. As if a light-switch was flipped in her mind, everything comes rushing back to Delilah. She remembers playing tea with a much younger Ainsley than the one before her. She remembers the many nights she spent at the Whitly household… that is before it turns out that Dr. Whitly was going around killing people.

“Oh my gosh, Ainsley, you’ve grown so much.” The words come flying out of Delilah’s mouth before she can even try and stop them. Ainsley’s face contorts into confusion looking at Delilah like she’s crazy. Delilah finds herself not blaming Ainsley for not remembering her. She was only five. “I mean… umm… I grew up right next to you. Though back then I was Delilah Connors.” Ainsley continues looking at Delilah in confusion until that same switch flips in her mind like Delilah. Suddenly, Delilah is pulled into a fierce hug by the younger girl.

“It’s been so long, Dellie. You look good.” She says when she pulls away from the hug with a huge grin taking up her face. Delilah can’t fight the infectious nature of her smile and feels her face answering in kind. “The same can be said for you, Ains.”

Before Delilah knows it, they are interviewing with such ease that it doesn’t feel like a real interview and just like that it’s done. Afterward, Ainsley’s cameraman starts making his way back to the van while Ainsley comes over and wraps her arm around Delilah’s unoccupied arm. “You know… Malcolm came with me today. I just know he’d be so happy to see you again.” Ainsley says with a little nudge to Delilah’s side. She lets in a sharp breath in a mix of anticipation and fear. Wasn’t she just thinking about him this morning? But what if he doesn’t remember her? “Oh Ains, I don’t know. I doubt he even remembers me. It was so long ago.”

“Now that is crazy talk! Of course, he remembers you. Come on, I’ll bring you to him.” Suddenly, Ainsley is dragging a reluctant Delilah with Beau trotting along like nothing is wrong to go see the one person who she has ever cared about.

* * *

Malcolm found himself immediately bored when Ainsley left his side to go interview the new ADA. He tries not to realize that his boredom is from no longer being able to observe the new ADA but fails. Throughout the whole press conference, all he could focus on was the woman. She was absolutely gorgeous. No doubt about that, but what he couldn’t figure out was why his mind kept telling him he should know who this woman is. He’s never had trouble remembering pretty women before. Perhaps remembering to call them but never not their faces. He tried racking his brain to try and figure this puzzle out, but nothing was coming to mind. In frustration, he ran a hand through his hair before looking up to find Ainsley walking back to him, but with the woman and her service dog in tow. _The hell?_

  
The first thing that Malcolm noticed was that Ainsley had a big smile on her face like she had the biggest news to tell him. The next thing he noticed was that the woman looked rather nervous and continued to get more and more nervous the closer she got to him. This confused him even further. Once the women stopped in front of him, he saw the ADA cross her arms around her body as if to protect herself while her dog just sat down with his tail wagging. He felt himself give a smile at the dog before looking up at the beautiful woman in front of him. He can hear Ainsley talking, but honestly, he couldn’t tell you what she is saying. Instead, he finds himself lost in the chocolate brown eyes before him. As if he couldn’t stop himself, he starts to look over her face. The wind blows right against his back causing the woman’s hair to move away from her shoulders and revealing the silver chain of a necklace. His eyes travel down to look at the necklace, but before he gets to the pendent, he notices a scar on her collarbone. It has faded color as time passed, but it is raised enough to catch his attention. Suddenly, his mind brings him to the past when he was watching his father stitch up his best friend in the exact spot the scar is. _No. It can’t be._ Quick as a whip, he looks down at the pendant that rests gently on her sternum, and then he just knows.

“Delilah…” He breathes quietly, but looking at her face, he knows she heard him just fine. He can see tears well in her eyes, and as if his body knew what to do before his brain, he’s stepping forward pulling the only person who has owned his heart into the tightest hug. He felt her arms wrap tightly around him, and he feels a warmth spread throughout his body at the touch. He finds himself burying his head into the crook of her neck inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume trying to commit the feel of her to his memory. He hears her gently crying and feels his own eyes respond in kind. One of his hands drifts up to tangle slightly in her hair while he lightly grips the back of her neck, while the other is gently rubbing her side. He can also feel one of her own hands gently cup the back of his head. He couldn’t tell you the last time he has ever felt this loved and blissful. It has been too damn long. That is for sure.

After who knows how long, they mutually pull away but find themselves not being able to leave the hug. Instead, they only pull away just enough to look into each other’s eyes. Several times they open their mouths to try and speak but nothing comes out. They are too overwhelmed by their happiness to ever talk. But they don’t need words to understand how the other is feeling. They can see each other’s emotions clearly written on their faces. As if his hand has a mind of its own, it travels from the back of her neck to gently cradle her face while tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Jeez, this feels weirder than if I had walked in on you two having sex.” Ainsley suddenly comments. The reunited friends jump slightly forgetting that the blonde was still standing there but they still don’t pull away from each other. They cast a glance towards Ainsley, but they can see she’s just teasing them. That, however, doesn’t stop the blush from rising on Delilah’s cheeks. Malcolm can feel the heat of her blush while he continues lightly stroking her cheek. She slightly leans into the touch and right then and there Malcolm could’ve kissed her. Kiss her? Where the hell did that come from? He shakes his head but makes it where it could seem to be a response to Ainsley’s joke. He files the thought away to be analyzed later and finally opens his mouth to speak.

“Dinner?”

He doesn’t think his voice has ever been that soft and sweet before, but he can’t find it in himself to give a shit. Then and there though he decides to only use that tone of voice with Delilah because the look of utter happiness and love that takes over her face is enough to make him weak in the knees. “I’d love to.” She responds just as soft and sweet as him causing a smile to rise on his face.

“Get a room, you two!” Ainsley yells from where she’s helping the cameraman load up the van. This makes the two laugh before pulling away from each other. Malcolm can tell she means to stop all contact, but he just can’t have that. Not yet. His hand slides down her arm until he is gently gripping her hand. This stops her from moving away from him and to look down at their linked hands. Not being able to stop himself, he entwines their fingers together and as slow as he can bring her hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He thinks he can hear her suck in a sharp breath, but he can definitely see more blush rise in her cheeks. “It’s really good to see you, Lilah.”


End file.
